


Ибо мир полый, и я коснулся неба

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: У всех есть предел прочности. К счастью, у Питера также есть Нейтан.НЕ ИНЦЕСТ!





	Ибо мир полый, и я коснулся неба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the World is Hollow And I Have Touched the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706174) by LuipaardJack. 



> Название - заголовок одной из серий сериала "Звёздный путь" ("For the World is Hollow And I Have Touched the Sky"). Искренне надеюсь, что такие же любители братьев Петрелли и "Героев" вообще, как я, смогут отвести тут душу.)

Три часа ночи были не самым любимым временем Питера. Доводы здесь не имели особого значения; просто он всегда ощущал себя так, будто он был единственным оставшимся в живых на планете. Это чувство особенно сильно терзало его с тех пор, как начались видения о взрывающемся человеке.

Прямо сейчас он искренне ненавидел свою жизнь.

Его квартира была маленькой и милой. Ну, Хайди думала, что она была милой. Нейтан же считал, что ему следовало бы найти что-то попросторнее, но это был уже совсем другой разговор.

Питер свернулся калачиком на кровати и посмотрел в окно. На небе сияли звёзды. Питер знал, что ему нужно поспать, собраться с духом и снова стать Питером-Который-Всегда-Оправится. Ради мира, ради Нейтана, ради Клер. И ради себя.

Он натянул подушку на голову. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в кошмары. Некоторое время он думал о том, чтобы принять один из своих барбитуратов, но потом отказался от этой идеи. Слишком большая доза – и он окажется на улице в компании других наркоманов. Хорош будет герой, нечего сказать.

Кроме того, он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать. Такое могло случиться с человеком, прошедшим через околосмертные переживания.

Поэтому он не спал и не пытался поменять своё более чем неудобное положение, а просто наблюдал за тем, как меняется ночное небо. 

Наконец взошла луна. Она была растущей; тонкий полумесяц идеально ровно висел в небесах.

«Баю-баюшки, луна». В детстве он любил эту книжку и всегда мечтал, что, когда у него появятся дети, он будет её им читать.

Боже, всё это казалось так далеко.

Подушка стала мокрой до того, как Питер понял, что плачет – беззвучно, позволяя слезам течь из глаз по щекам. Конечно, именно осознание этого факта вызвало рыдания. Жуткие, разрывающие на куски, они сдавили грудь и не давали дышать, наполняя отчаянием, которое он всячески старался отгонять от себя. 

Чёрт побери, да кого он пытается обмануть? «Спаси чирлидера – спаси мир»? Он едва справился с первой задачей, а уж что произойдёт, когда он примется за вторую?.. Вытащит ли его кто-нибудь из этого ада? И вообще, будет ли хоть кто-то рядом, чтобы это сделать? 

Он понял, что не хочет этого. Больше не хочет.

Дверь открылась, и он взволнованно пошевелился. 

По полу торопливо застучали шаги, а потом его плечи обняла тёплая, утешающая рука.

Нейтан.

«О, Пити», - с грустью произнёс старший брат.

До этого плотина лишь слегка протекала. Сейчас же её прорвало.

Охваченный страхом и ужасом, Питер выл и ревел; его тело сотрясалось от рыданий, а из носа мерзко текло. Нейтан, негромко мыча, терпеливо держал своего младшего брата в объятиях, пока тот разваливался на части.

Наконец Питер затих; плач перешёл в сопение и икоту. Нейтан достал из кармана пачку бумажных платков и поднёс один к носу парня. «Сморкайся», - сказал он.

И Питер высморкался – прямо как тогда, когда ему было пять лет.

«Молодец».


End file.
